


Magic Moments

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall is divorced, Niall is the Youngest, Sad Harry, Sad Niall, Wedding planner niall, past marriage, wedding planner louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Niall works for louis as a wedding planner.Niall is zayns little brother.Niall has just found out zayn has slept with a guy called liam.Niall ends up planning liams wedding to harry.Should niall tell him the truth?Would you want to know?P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My- freaking- self!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My-+freaking-+self%21).



> So like niall is 25  
> Harry is 28  
> Louis is 30  
> Liam is 31  
> Zayn is 33
> 
> (Justin is 30)

Niall pov

"Zaaayn ge' owt de' baf'room" I whine as I bang on the door.  
"I'm not in there" he snaps "liam is" he then adds.  
"the fucks leeyum?"  
"A friend of mine" he says smirking at me as he comes out of his bedroom. 

I frown at him confused at first. Then it clicks.  
"Ew. Too much info. Leeyum! Hurry up" I squeel then go back to banging on door.  
"Chill I'm done. Awe you're adorable,  maybe I picked the wrong brother" he smirks.

"Don' even t'ink 'bout it" I mutter as I shove him out of the way and finally.... Finally! Have a wee. I sit down to have a wee as I'm too tired to stand and once finished, wash my hands and teeth. etc.

Once that's done I pull on some smart grey bottoms and a baby pink shirt and go down stairs for a coffee. Suprise suprise, liam and zayn are sat there having toast and coffee. It pisses me off more than it should.

"Coffee on there for you" liam says and motions to a cup on the side.  
"T'anks" I mutter. In all fairness it's actually a really great coffee. Not that I'm telling liam that.

"So how come you're pale and Irish and zayns Pakistani and tanned?" Liam asks me.  
"None 'o your business" I snap.  
"He's adopted, but he's still my baby brother. Leave him alone" Zayn says firmly.  
"Only asking" liam grumbles.  
"Well don't. As he said, It's none of your business."

"What if we were serious? Would it be my business then?"  
"Yeah but we aren't. Just sex. We both know that" Zayn snaps.  
"I have a fiancee anyway" liam smirks.  
"And yet you were in bed with me last night?" Zayn scoffs.

"That's low. Your a real arse you know." I snap before slamming the coffee cup down and walking out of the front door. Louis doesn't arrive to pick me up for another 10 minutes. I don't care.

"What's with you?"  
"Zayns latest hook up is engaged" I whisper, looking at my intertwined fingers.  
"Geez, sorry nialler" he says and rubs my thigh with his free hand.  
"S' fine" I sigh.

Work doesn't go much better.

"I'm sorry that the Audi isn't available anymore. I gave you the list of cars to look through and the final dates each company would hold the time and date you wanted the car for." I explain.

"I'm fuming. I'm not getting married. I want the audi"  
"I'm sorry but I gave you the deadline. They could only hold the space open for a week whilst you decided" I say as patiently as possible.

"Mrs Ray there's nothing I can do, I mean we could look at other cars available-" I start but she hangs up the phone.  
"Fuck off then" I snap at no one in particular.

"Hey nialler, new client is here." Louis says as he pops his head round my door.  
"Kay I'm coming" I whisper.  
"Hey come here. It's okay. You can sit this one out?"  
"Nah. Nah we always meet new ones together. That way they know either of us can add bits to their file and make the changes they want"

"Tuck in then. He's in room 2" Louis says as he nods to my shirt that's ruffled and barely tucked in. I sort it out and run a hand through my hair before leaving my office and entering room 2.

"Hi, you must be Harry. I'm niall" I smile as I shake harrys hand and sit down opposite him.  
"Louis should be just a minute" I smile as bites his lip nervously.  
"He went to get me a coffee. He insisted" Harry draws out. His voice is slow and deep like honey and his hair is in a man bun that shouldn't be as attractive as it is.

"Here we go." Louis beems as he sets a coffee down for harry. A tea for himself and a hot chocolate for me.  
"Thank you" Harry and I both say simultaneously.

"So, what kind of wedding do you want?" Louis starts.  
"He wants a super hero theme. I'm leaning more towards traditional." Harry sighs.  
"So somewhere in the middle if we can?" I ask.  
Harry nods.

"What venues do you have in mind?"  
"Ill be happy with a church. Nice and classy I think. He wants a palace. Or beech house/ Villa"

"What about colors? suits?"  
"I want white he wants black" Harry sighs.  
"Ah" Louis chuckles nervously. This is going to be harder than we thought.

"Is your partner free to come in as well? Maybe we could brain storm ideas easier if we're all in the same room" I ask.  
"Sure. I'll ring him" Harry says.

 

"Hey, can you come to the meeting as well? Yeah. No. Because I'm not the only one getting married. Thank you" Harry snaps. "He's on his way"

I'm in my own little world when harrys fiancee arrives and nearly fall out of my chair when I notice it's Liam. As in liam! That I met this morning and had a landing meeting in our boxers!

"Hi you alright. I'm liam" he says and shakes louis hand. He then shakes mine and I smile numbly. I notice liam doesn't seem fazed by the fact I know him. More specifically, I know what he's done.

He sits down next to harry and kisses him lightly before looking at the brochure on wedding cakes.

"Louis, can we just have a chat about the Davies wedding please?" I ask gently.  
He looks up and me and immediately replies 'of course'.

The Davies don't actually exist. It's a code couple for if we need to be excused and have a meeting in private.

"I can't plan this weddin" I say instantly, the second the door is closed. Louis glares at me then shoves me away from the door so they don't hear.

"Why not?"  
"That's the guy. The one from this mornin. He's zayns hook up" I whisper shout.  
"Shit. Okay. Okay. Um. Calm down-"

"-I'm not doing this again. I can't louis. I can't do it. I'm sorry-"  
"-it's okay. It's okay. Come here" he says as he pulls me into a hug. "I can't do that again" I whimper into his shoulder.

"I don't expect you to. It's okay babe." He says as he strokes his hand up and down my back soothingly.

"Is everything okay?" We both pull apart at the voice of harry, who has left the meeting room and is standing in front of us.  
"Fine Harry, sorry to have kept you" Louis says professionally as I wipe tears from my face.  
"Is niall okay?" He asks as he watches me move the tears.

I share a look with louis. I'm asking him what I should do. Do I go back in there and play happy weddings? Do I excuse myself and let louis play happy weddings? Or do I break his heart and tell him his boyfriend of 8 years is/has cheated on him.

Louis gives me a slight nod confirmation that says 'tell him'.  
"I can't" I whisper. As much as he can do better than liam, I don't want to hurt him. I have no desire to hurt harry the way Justin hurt me.  
"Niall. Tell him. If it were you- when it was you- you'd have wanted to know"

"Arry. Um- I'm really sorry to- um- have to tell you- but- when it was me- I jus- I wished someone had told me" I start shakily, tears falling at the memories of Justin and how he was cheating on me the entire 7 years we were together. And 4 years of that we were married.

"Liam- he's erm. Cheatin on you. Or cheated anyway. I- I met him this mornin- he spent the night with my brother"

I see harrys face fall as his entire world is shattered into a billion pieces and all I can think is, did I have to tell him?


	2. Chapter 2

Niall pov

Harry doesn't say anything for a few moments. Then, with out warning he marches into the meeting room and snaps his hands on the table. Louis follows, probably to make sure harry doesn't lamp liam. I follow also, despite me not being able to do much as I'm still numb myself.

"Who else have you been sleeping with?" Harry snaps.  
"What do you mean babe?" Liam says with a confused look. Fuck his lying face is good.  
"Niall knows you from this morning. When you spent the night with his brother"

"Seriously? What proof do you have? Why would you believe some stranger you've just met over your boyfriend of 6 years?" Liam sighs. He doesn't raise his voice, but he does make harry hesitate.

"Because he isn't lying to me " Harry says simply.  
"And how do you know that?" Liam grunts.  
"I see it in his eyes. He's been hurt like this before, everyone knew but no one told him. He was taken for a mug. He didn't want that to happen to me" Harry mutters.

"Well he probably deserved it. You don't baby come on. You've been gushing over the wedding for months-"

"-No body deserves this. Especially not him. I don't even know him- yet I know he didn't deserve the heartache he was put through. Just like I don't" Harry sighs. He doesn't say anything after that, just takes the small silver wedding band off his finger and sets it down on the table. He then walks away with his head facing the floor.

I don't know what comes over me, but I grab his arm lightly. He freezes and hesitantly turns to face me. I lift his chin with me hand so he eyes are meeting mine.

"Don't walk away with your head down. You've done nothing wrong. You have nothing to apologise for. And you don't have anything to be ashamed of. You walk out of here, with your dignity. Your self respect. You walk out of here with your head held him and you don't look back" I say firmly, so he knows I mean it, but softly so he knows I'm not trying to be harsh.

"Thank you niall" Harry whispers, like speaking any louder would result in a total breakdown. Which I completely understand and I'm impressed he hasn't already shed any tears.

"Anytime. And if you need anything- a place to crash- whatever- ring me"  
"Could i- could I crash with you? -I dont want to go hom- there" he whimpers

"Course. I'll take you to get your stuff. You're in no fit state to drive" I say, pulling my keys out from the draw in the desk.

"I'll make up the hours lou-"  
"-just go yeah. Take rest of today off. Call me if you won't be in tomorrow" Louis smiles then his face turns cold as he goes in the meeting room to see liam, who didn't even get up. OR PUT UP A FUCKING FIGHT FOR HIS FIANCEE.

I drive to harrys with him guiding me as I have no sense of direction and would have probably ended up in Mexico. Once at the small house I ask if he needs help or if he'd like space to do this alone.

"I- I dont know? What did you do?"  
"I HAD to do it on my own. I didn't have a choice. When I split with Justin all my friends chose him" I say honestly.

"Can- can I do this on my own?" He whispers.  
"Course. I'll be right here if you change your mind" I says with a small smile.

I sit and listen to the radio for a while until harry re appears with two duffle bags. I get out of the car and take the bags from him, telling him to get in the car. I put the bags in the boot and get back in the drivers seat. Harrys staring out at the car in front. But he looks miles away. Like he's zoned out.

"I feel numb. Like it hasn't sunk in yet. Is that normal?" He mutters.  
I set off driving and reply "It's how I felt. Not sure if it's normal but- I guess sick you were with him so long- it's kinda hard to come to terms with".

"Can we get Chinese for tea?" Harry whispers.  
"Course. There's a nice little one near me" I grin.

___

Two large chicken curries, a bag of popadoms,  onion bages, veg samosas and nan bread later- were both sat in front of the TV watching white chicks.

"I need a holiday" Harry grunts, half drunk.  
"You deserve one. Book one" I smile. He doesn't speak for a while but when he does he's a little more drunk than before.

"Niall?" Harry slurs.  
"Yeah harry?" I mumble.  
"Come away with me" he says like it's the simplest thing in the world. And maybe it is.  
"Okay"

"Need to get away"  he sighs.  
I hum in agreement.

"I know you do. Where do you fancy?" I ask a moment later.  
"Peru. Always wanted to do Macha pichu. Liam wouldn't do it though" Harry pouts.

"I'll climb Macha pichu with you. Fancy a stop at Greenland, see the northern lights?" I hiccup, with a slight smile.  
"Yeah. Sounds good to me"

It goes silent for a while.

 

"Niall?"  
"Yeah harry?"  
"Can we go now?" He whispers.

I look at his face, small, broken, yet hopeful.  
"Ring a taxi and I'll pack a bag" I grin.


End file.
